Raccoon
by Amazing Michelle-Man
Summary: Robin finally shows the Titans what’s behind his mask. He doesn’t exactly get the reaction he was hoping for.


**A/N: **If you point out a grammatical/spelling error, you win and life and I will love you forever.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. As for what's under Robin's mask, in a way, I do.

* * *

Raccoon

Today was the day.

After all they had been through, Robin knew that now, if ever, was the perfect timing. They had just returned from Tokyo and as tired as they were, Robin had one last thing to say to them.

"Listen up, team. I've got something important to tell you. And to show you." They all sat down on the couch with Robin in front of them and turned their weary eyes towards their leader, intrigued by the promise of a reward.

"Is it a new computer system?" Cyborg asked.

"Is it a week's vacation? And by vacation I mean somewhere-outside-of-Jump-City-without-fighting-criminals-or-doing-work-of-any-kind-whatsoever?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Could it be that you are going to subscribe to the advertisement I have seen of the screaming man on the television with the bottles of the oxy that cleans? Or will it be the other yelling man with his wondrous towels named after the onomatopoetic words such as 'sham' and 'wow'?" Starfire suggested.

"How about you all stop talking so that he can actually _tell_ us?" Raven drawled and her teammates shut-up, looking back at Robin expectantly. "But a new bookshelf would also suffice."

"Yeah, thanks Raven," he continued. "Your ideas are all very…interesting, but this is something much more personal. As I was going to say, we've been through a lot with each other. Between betrayals and mind control, the end of the world and worldly take-overs, we've really become much stronger than when we started out and we've bonded quite a lot from it. We've all learned a lot about each other, like our pasts, our hopes, our dreams, but most importantly how to live with each other like a family." Robin paused to look at each smiling face before he continued. "But there's one last thing I think that has to happen before we can truly trust one another. While I can't give you my real name because of the problem it would cause with Batman, I can still do the next best thing."

He reached up to his face, his fingers hesitating just at the edge of his mask, the Titans all leaning forward expectantly, no one daring to speak lest he pause for any longer or change his mind completely.

In one smooth flourish, Robin pulled the mask away from his face and stood silently, waiting for their reaction.

They sat for a moment, not daring to believe what they were seeing, staring at his baby blue eyes, his smiling face…

And all together, they burst out laughing. Beast Boy and Cyborg were rolling on the floor, clutching stitches in their sides, Starfire was giggling madly behind her hand, and even Raven sat trying to keep a smile off her face, literally pulling down her lips with her fingers. Robin stood in front of them in shock. This was not how he pictured their reactions.

Finally taking pity on his dejected expression, Starfire walked up to him and held his hands. "Robin, your eyes are most beautiful and we are very pleased that you have given us enough trust to reveal one of your precious secrets," she paused to look back at Beast Boy, now gasping for breath and Cyborg, wiping a tear from his eye, "but…well…"

"Maybe you should see for yourself," Raven interrupted, unable to hold back the grin any longer. Starfire nodded her head and the two girls tried to lead him to the nearest bathroom.

"What's wrong? Why can't you tell me what's so funny?" he demanded.

"Trust me, this is something you need to see for yourself," insisted Raven. They walked on either side of him, occasionally glancing at his eyes and then giving each other looks, smiling in Raven's case and giggling in Starfire's, at how ridiculous he looked.

Robin stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at his reflection, slowly turning red. "In my defense, it was a very hot summer and we were in the sun a lot!"

"Of course, Robin, it's not your fault-" Raven said, trying to calm him down.

"I mean, it's not like I could take off my mask outside-"

"Robin, please do not feel too badly about this-" Starfire added.

"-And I was supposed to report to Batman tomorrow. He is _never_ going to let this one down-" Robin began to pace the already cramped room irritably.

"Maybe we should just…" Raven started to back out of the bathroom.

"And if I ever have to use my alter ego again, everybody will be suspicious! How can I explain _this_?"

"Yes, the idea you are insinuating would be most wise," Starfire answered Raven and began to follow her

"I mean, it's not like I can say I wore sunglasses_ all _summer or something…" Hardly noticing Starfire and Raven closing the door behind him, Robin continued his rant to no one in particular for a few minutes. Finally out of breath, he leaned against the sink and stared into his reflection.

With the stress and embarrassment weighing down on him, Robin felt that in the privacy of the bathroom, he could let one of his favorite phrases slip that he had been holding in for years now.

"Holy Reverse Raccoon, Batman," he sighed.

Finally placing his mask back on, Robin took a deep breath and stepped into the hallway, preparing himself for the torture the severely contrasting tan line the shape of his mask would cause.

* * *

**You all know you're going to think about that every time there's a fanfic about Robin's eyes. Go on, say it, you know you will.**


End file.
